1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image reading apparatuses and image forming apparatuses operable in a sleep mode are configured to set a carriage at a home position when entering the sleep mode. In an initialization process performed when the sleep mode is cancelled, the carriage is moved to the home position because the carriage may be displaced from the home position because of vibration or the like, during the sleep mode.